


Wrapping

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: A tiny season 10 fic. A reunion is in the making.





	Wrapping

She saw him, in a café near the Hoover Building. He was hard to miss, tall, upright with arrogance. His suit, just the right shade of French navy, spoke of high end fashion; his tan leather shoes buffed to a self-reflective shine. But no amount of luxury wrapping could polish up the tacky insides of a man who would offer champagne in a bullet-proof limo and consider it a date. A small part of her, the tiny voice that needled her about being free, escaping the sticky clutches of the past, told her he had waited for her for days, weeks just to catch a glimpse, to happen across her, to see how she was doing.

Mulder ambled along behind, describing the size, shape and habitat of the latest cryptid sighting reported to his online group. She chanced a look in, saw Tad smile at her, caught the beginnings of an upward nod of his head, measured the amount of ego in the raising of his eyebrows. He stepped towards the door, hand outstretched towards her.

She slowed her pace, turned to Mulder and threaded her arm through his elbow. Their bodies pressed together, in sync. He didn’t stop talking but he did look down at their joint arms and nod slightly, pushed out his lips and slightly tilted his head. She measured the amount of love in those gestures and walked on, leaving Tad O’Malley and his fancy dressing on the well-worn, lived-in, familiar streets of Washington.


End file.
